Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos - Chapter 09: Legend of Beystar Valley
'''Legend of Beystar Valley '''is the 9th chapter of Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos. Synopsis *Our heroes walk through aimlessly through the amazon FastBlade:Why do I have to carry Hunter? *Struggles to piggieback Hunter* Raymond: We drew straws and you lost. FastBlade: Ughhh..!! He's soo fat! *Falls into the stream of waters, dropping Hunter aswell* Destin: Alright guys we have to find the valley of light or beystar valley or whatever *picks up Hunter* *Elsewhere, Xero Xes stumbles apon a native amazonian civilization Xero Xes: Those stupid nova's will never navigate their way to the Cosmos. But a little insurance shouldn't hurt *jumps down from cliff into the middle of their town* Native: Who, why you do here? Xero Xes: You know exactly why I do here!*mocking his native tounge* Native Chief: Seize him! *Natives charage at Xero* Xero Xes: Foolish mortals. *Necklaces glows bright green and englufs the natives *Back to our heroes who have found a cliff as a view of the forest Destin: Alright FastBlade your up *puts down Hunter* FastBlade: Go it! Let It Rip! *Launches Eagle into the sky* Go Eagle *Eagle appears and flys outward above the amazon* Remiel: Now we wait incase Eagle finds anything. Raymond: When we do find it what do we do then? Destin: We find away to free those taken spirits! Remiel: But if we do that then who will be their to stop the darkness? Destin : We are, the darkness will come and we will have an army to stop it, we'll destroy that darkness once and for all it'll be no match for us at that point. We will strengthen the light so the "stars" aren't the only thing that stop the darkness. Raymond: Yeah! Let's do it. FastBlade: Guys..I found something. Raymond: Is it the valley? FastBlade: No..their people and their coming for us? Remiel: What do you mean? FastBlade: Their chanting death to nova and headed right for us. Destin: It has to be that Xero guy, he must have hypmotized them like he did to Hunter. Remiel: Then whadda ya say to a little pre-emtive strike! *The natives head through the forest with glowing green eyes Natives:Death to the Nova! Death to the..*slammed by eagle* FastBlade: Yeah we got em now run!! *All of them run through the fallen crown of natives* Destin: *Carrying Hunter, his legs are grabbed by the natives and he trips* Ahhh!, Dammit! Native: Nova!! *Bear Guardian shadows the Native* Destin: Oh No you don't Let It Rip! *Launches Aquila, causes an explosion seen from afar by Xero* Xero Xes: Stupid mortals...*Portal opens behind him* Huh? Oh it's you two, what took you so long? *The "two" walk out of the portal and are Rage Nova and Hack Xes* Hack Xes: We had preperations for the Cosmos, and the Nova's will lead us directly to it. Xero Xes: I guess your right. But they may not survive this battle Hack. Hack Xes: You don't know their power like I know. Xero Xes: Are you kidding I've felt it first hand. *Back to our heroes running from the large crowd of natives and animal guardians* Native: ORSO!!!! *Orso beyblade slams Aquila in to a tree behind Destin and snaps it in half* Destin: Amazing power! Raymond: Try this! *Tyranno slams Orso into the native and knocks him unconsious* FastBlade: AHH!! *Gets blasted by several beys and falls backwards infront of Destin* Remiel: Destin you have to free their minds! Destin: Theirs no time! Remiel: I'll make some! Alpha Volantis, Let It Rip! *Launches Volantis* Shielding Circle *Creats Cirlce that blocks the natives* I can't hold them forever! Destin:*Spreads Arms and blue energy flows from him* Hack Xes: Not today Nova! *Jumps behind Destin and pulls out his sword* Now activate! *One of the circles on the handle open and glows green absorbing the blue energy from Destin* FastBlade: Thats playing dirty! Hack Xes: Quiet! *Slashes FastBlade* FastBlade: Ahhh *falls into a tree with severee injuries to his torso* Remeil: FastBlade no! *Hack runs towards remiel* Oh No! Hack Xes: Your next! *slashes about half way but is intercepted by Destin who blocks with his metal beylauncher* Destin: You wanna battle! Then lets settle this traditionally! *Backs off from hack and reloads Dawn Aquila* Hack Xes: Fine then lets finish this! *Snaps, native break through Volan's shield* Raymond: Oh No! Go Tyranno! *Tyranno Guardian appears and rushes at the native* Natives: Rahhh!! *Animal spirits tramble Tyranno* Raymond: No Way!? *Natives get two inches from trampeling Raymond but are hit by a large amount of exploding red energy* Hunter: (In Nova Mode) Stay Back!!!! *Mars being the one who hit them rush the remaining natives and send them flying* Hack Xes: How futile *uses the swords ability to steal Hunter's energy and reverts him back to normal* Now I have the energy to trace the cosmos, Thanks fools Rage & Xero finish them here! *Hack Run's away and Rage Nova intercepts Destin who tries to chase him* Rage Xes: We have orders to make sure you stay here, consious or not. Destin: Just try it! *Aims with Aquila* Rage Xes: So be it fool. Both: Let It Rip! *Launch Beys* Destin: I owe for our last incounter at the crater * Aquila circles Hydrus* Rage Xes: You we're completely un impressive last time. Let's see how you do now. *Hyrda heads come out of the Hydrus face and entangle Aquila* Destin: Wow, man get some new tricks, Aquila! *Aquila pushes air from it's tip sending it into the air, releasing Hydra's grip* Now Aquila Rave Cyclone! *Aquila shoots the tornado at Hydrus* Rage Xes: *takes a direct hit* Is that all, I have to say I'm a little suprized, but only a little.* Hyrda heads shootup the funnel of the tornado and slam Aquila down, seperating the tornado in the process* Destin: Your suprizingly arragoant! *Aquila rides around hydrus counter clockwise while the heads hold on it causing Hydra to wrapt itself* Now once again Aquila Rave Cyclone! *Aquila creats a tornado the drags Hydrus into it because of the entagled heads and shoots it into the air* Rage Xes: Now this is impressive indead, go eight shrapnel strike! *Hyrdra heads dive on the sides of Aquila trapping it and slowing it's rotation* Destin: Ugh Oh! Rage Xes: I've already figured out you can't use your wind techniques without building up some speed so trapping you here makes you useless. Destin: You underestimate me and I'll make sure you never do it again! Aquila! *Aquila shoots up into the funnels of heads and strikes Hydrus (beyblade) directly* Rage Xes: You just wasting power! I'll keep your their forever if I have to! *Hydrus holds it's postition* Destin: You think you know everything don't you! But infact you know nothing!! AHHH!!!!! *Aquila causes moor presure* Rage Xes: This is absolutely pointless you can't win! Destin: Let me fill you In moron, I have to build up speed while im on the ground but in the air I build power over 10 times as fast. Rage Xes: Impossible! This Can't be! Destin: Now let me show you why I rule the skies! Aquila, Special Move: Black Burst Hurricane!! *Aquila causes I giant hurrican the releases a severe gust of wind from the sides that cuts off all seven heads of Hydra. Now that thats over! Let's finish this!! *The hurrican folds into one point and funnels into a black tornado slamming Hydrus into the ground. Rage Xes: No!!! *Get's blown back by the explosion* Destin: *Returns Aquila* I win, now where did your leader go! Rage Xes: *laying on the ground* How dare you question my loyalty I will never tell you! Destin: Fine then Ill just take this! *Rips off pendant* I'll find him with this. You guys have powers instilled in you like us but yours are artificial, so your all connected through these pendants. Rage Xes: What's your ..point *losing consciousness* Destin: Hopefully your leaders not the coward we think he is and he'll want to finish what you started, Ill talke to him through this and he'll bring me right to him. Rage Xes: Maybe he shall but be fare warned foolish nova his power is far beyond even mine. *loses consciouness* Remiel: Destin! Destin: What!? Remiel: FastBlade is in bad condition we have to get him some help! Destin:...You guys look after him and take him somewhere safe..I'm going in....alone. Hunter: No man, Im going with you, you need my help, Raymond and Remei got FastBlade. Destin: Alright then lets do it. Comon Hack Xes I know you can here me! Bring me to you so we can end this once and for all! *Green Pendant shines and englufs Destin & Hunter, they travel through the void and drop onto a shallow lake* Hack Xes: So you boys made it. Looks like Rage failed after all. Xero Xes: *Jumps down from a tree into the water* That wouldn't have happened if that was me. Hunter: Let's end this here! Hack Xes: With pleasure *Loads Cosmic Apus into his second sword compartment, it comes out the opposite end loaded. Xero Xes: This seems fair! Two on Two and the winner gets to head to the valley! *Loads Quasar Apus* Hunter & Destin: Let's go! *Loads Beyblades* Everyone: In 3! 2! 1! Let It Rip! Characters *Destin *Raymond *FastBlade *Remiel *Hunter *Xero Xes *Natives (Multiple) *Hack Xes *Rage Xes Beyblades *Dawn Aquila B:W *Tyranno S *Victory Eagle EWD145 RWD *Alpha Volantis S:D *Imperial Mars ED:D *Quasar Apus *Cosmic Apus 125MWR *Acid Hydrus MF125RMS Category:Fanon Story Chapters